Una botella de whisky y sentimientos revelados
by Miss Curie
Summary: Una mano le extendió la botella de whisky de fuego; dudó unos instantes antes de tomarla y dar un trago, otra vez. La comezón no tardó en aparecer mientras que el líquido hacía su camino. Le devolvió la botella a su acompañante y le dio una nueva calada al cigarrillo.


**Disclaimer: todo lo relacionado con el mundo de Harry Potter le pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

* * *

_Una botella de whisky y sentimientos revelados_

* * *

Era una noche fría; su cuerpo lo sentía. Se había dejado la capa en su habitación; claramente ella no había tenido la intención de escabullirse a la Torre de Astronomía. Pero era justo ahí en donde se encontraba en esos momentos.

Jugueteó con el cigarrillo entre los dedos antes de llevárselo a los labios y prenderlo; dio una larga calada antes de expulsar el humo, dejando que se mezcle con la niebla de la noche.

Una mano le extendió la botella de whisky de fuego; dudó unos instantes antes de tomarla y dar un trago, otra vez. La comezón no tardó en aparecer mientras que el líquido hacía su camino. Le devolvió la botella a su acompañante y le dio una nueva calada al cigarrillo.

Tampoco había tenido la intención de escabullirse con Sirius Black a la Torre de Astronomía, a emborracharse y fumar. Pero ahí se encontraban ambos en la Torre, con la compañía del otro.

Marlene había bajado a la Sala Común cuando ya no había ni un alma en el lugar; necesitaba la tranquilidad que el lugar otorgaba cuando no se encontraba abarrotado de gente; necesitaba aquella paz que su mente no podía otorgarle, especialmente desde que había descubierto lo que la atormentaba. Por lo que, luego de asegurar que sus amigas y compañeras de habitación estaban completamente dormidas, se escabulló de la habitación. Se había sentado frente a la chimenea, observando cómo los restos del fuego se iban consumiendo, poniendo en penumbras el lugar. Su cabeza iba a mil por hora.

No supo cuándo Black había aparecido por el hueco de las escaleras que llevaban a los dormitorios de los chicos, topándose con ella; si Sirius se había sorprendido de verla ahí, no lo demostró. También iba en pijamas, una camiseta de una banda de música muggle y unos pantalones holgados. Con un movimiento de la cabeza, le había indicado a Marlene que lo siguiera por el agujero del retrato de la Dama Gorda; había dudado en seguirlo, porque Sirius se había detenido y se había dado la vuelta, dándole una sonrisa ladeada, aquella por la que caían todas las jóvenes de Hogwarts, incitando a romper las reglas.

Y al parecer, ella había caído también. Hacía tiempo.

Ante la dirección que iban tomando sus pensamientos, soltó un suspiro.

Sirius la observaba por el rabillo del ojo, con un cigarrillo entre los labios; desde que la había encontrado en la Sala Común no se habían dirigido la palabra. Ni cuando llegaron a la Torre y éste había sacado la botella de whisky de fuego y los cigarrillos. Era día de semana; pensaba que le iba a reprochar, porque al otro día debían de levantarse temprano por las clases. Pero fue una sorpresa para él cuando fue Marlene la primera en tomar uno de los cigarrillos y la botella. Habían estado así ya unos quince minutos.

—¿Te has enamorado, Sirius?—el tono de su voz era suave, un susurro, como si tuviera miedo de romper la tranquilidad de la noche; la muchacha no sabía de dónde había salido aquella pregunta. Seguramente la bebida estaba haciendo efecto en ella.

Sirius la observó pero no respondió. ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿No? ¿Sí? ¿Le decía la verdad o una mentira? Aunque lo quisiera, las palabras para decirle que si se había una persona que le impedía tener sus pensamientos en claridad. Dio un trago de la botella, sintiendo la quemazón familiar, pero sin apartar los ojos del perfil de la mujer que se encontraba a su lado, la cual tenía fijada su vista en el cielo.

—El amor es una mierda—apagó la colilla del cigarrillo; no sabía cómo interpretar el silencio de Sirius ante su pregunta.

No sabía si era producto de su mente manipulada por el alcohol o de ver cómo su rostro se había desfigurado ante la declaración, sintió como se le formaba un nudo.

—No creo que sea tan así—replicó.

Marlene lo observó enarcando una ceja; no se había esperado una respuesta de esa clase. No justamente de él.

—Digo, por cómo se ven James y Lily juntos—aclaró rápidamente el muchacho, encogiéndose de hombros, antes de volver a empinar la botella en un trago y pasársela a la chica. Había sido un desliz.

Marlene aceptó la botella pero no apartó la mirada de Sirius; por un momento, había pensado que Sirius tenía otra intención con aquellas palabras.

El silencio reinó durante otros minutos, en los cuales ninguno cruzó miradas, hasta que lo rompió Sirius.

—Y tú, ¿te has enamorado?

Marlene fijó la mirada en las estrellas que salpicaban el oscuro cielo, sopesando la pregunta. Por mirar hacia el cielo no notó como Sirius la observaba impaciente, con un leve temor en su rostro; muy profundo, una parte de él no quería saber la respuesta.

—Si—Marlene, por primera vez en toda la noche, cruzó su mirada con la de él; una sonrisa triste tironeó de la comisura de su boca—. Pero es un idiota mujeriego y estúpido. No hay mucho que hacer.

Marlene se encogió de hombros y, bajo la atenta mirada de Sirius, acercó la botella hacia sus labios. —Vaya suerte la mía.

Marlene no supo en que momento una lágrima traicionera había comenzado a bajar por su rostro; fue consciente cuando sintió que Sirius posaba una mano en su rostro y con le quitaba la botella de las manos. Con una delicadeza que no sabía que el muchacho tenía, la obligó a verle a los ojos; con el pulgar quitó aquella rebelde lágrima.

—No pienses eso, Mar—fue apenas un susurro, pero ella estaba atenta a cada una de las palabras—. Aquel bastardo es suertudo de que alguien como tú, una bruja fantástica, se fijara en él. Ojalá fuera tan suertudo como él, pero no hay nada para mí—una mueca se le formó con aquella última frase.

Marlene sintió como se le formaba un nudo en la garganta, que le impedía hablar; más lágrimas se habían acumulado en los ojos. ¿Cómo habían acabado en aquella situación?

Sirius cerró los ojos y exhaló; lentamente apartó la mano de su rostro, sintiendo repentinamente la falta de su calor, reteniendo el impulso de tomarla entre sus brazos y no dejar que se le escurriera de entre éstos nunca. La quería más de lo que nunca hubiera imaginado. Y tenía miedo ante la magnitud de sus sentimientos.

—Sirius—su nombre fue como una caricia de una brisa de verano contra su rostro y el tacto de su mano contra la suya fue como si lo quemaran con una llama.

No supo que lo obligó, si fue su mente embotada por el alcohol o si fue una consecuencia del momento, pero de un instante al otro había pegado sus labios contra los de ella, demostrando en aquel beso más de lo que las palabras alguna vez hubieran podido.

Lo que le sorprendió fue que Marlene no lo apartó, sino que cruzó sus brazos detrás de su cuello, profundizándolo.

* * *

_**Es increíble que haya tan pocos fics de esta pareja. Es impensable.**_

_**Es una de mis parejas favoritas, y punto final.**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado**_


End file.
